


"we're all born to fly, we just have to learn how"

by VenomWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, hhh real names make me uncomfy but i gotta tag :///, idk how to tag help, im projecting on almost all of these characters lmao, no beta we die like tubbo did, someone get me a therapist /hj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomWasTaken/pseuds/VenomWasTaken
Summary: snapshots of sapnap's life. from when his dads adopted him, to when he left for college.(based off the DSMP characters, not the real people)DO NOT send to CCs - if they say this makes them uncomfy i will take it down
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"we're all born to fly, we just have to learn how"

“Skeppy!” Bad shouted as he chopped at red vines. “Where did you go?”

“One sec, Bad!” The diamond man called back. His voice was farther than Bad was comfortable with.

“Are you alright?” Bad continued as he pushed towards the voice, distress clear in his tone.

“Yeah!” Skeppy responded quickly, his voice closer now. “I’m just talking to this thing.”

“What thing?” Bad asked as he chopped down a tree and gathered the wood. Skeppy knew the name of the piglins and hoglins, so it obviously wasn’t either of those.

“I dunno. It’s friendly though.”

Bad hummed back to him as he finished a second tree before starting towards his friend again. “What’s it look like?”

“Um, it’s purple. With a big head, long legs, and no arms. It’s a bit taller than I am.”

When Bad finally found his diamond friend, he was in even worse distress. 

Bad stood at nearly nine and a half feet tall, so he had a large advantage in the nether. That wasn’t what he was worried about though. What he was worried about was what sat on the creature’s head.

“Skeppy? Can you distract that creature for a moment?” Bad asked, slowly walking towards the two.

Skeppy didn’t hesitate to start chattering on about something or another, distracting the creature effectively.

As he did this, Bad quickly scooped the little human off the purple creature. The purple creature screamed and ran across the lava, shrieking all the way.

The little human’s eyes slowly opened, and the child stared up at Bad silently. It had large blue eyes, and black hair. It wore an oversize shirt, and a diaper, but nothing else.

“Aren’t those things s’posed to be loud? Why isn’t it crying?” Skeppy asked, standing on his tiptoes trying to see the baby.

Bad brought the baby closer to his chest, making sure to support the head and the back as he clutched it closely. “I don’t know. We have to go see Ponk.”

“But what about it’s family?”

Bad looked around for a moment before deciding. “It’s family obviously doesn’t want it if they left it with that creature. The least we can do is find it a new home.”

Skeppy didn’t reply to this, not sure what to say to console his friend who was still clearly upset. Instead, they started towards home.

\+ + +

“He’s perfectly healthy,” Ponk stated. “No burns, not underweight, nothing. His family took good care of him.” He bounced the baby in his arms slightly, smiling when he giggled and blew bubbles. “I don’t know if he’s fully human, but he seems like it.”

At Bad’s request, the baby was then passed to him. He supported it with one arm, and gave the human one of his fingers. Which it promptly stuck in its mouth. 

Bad grimaced, but let it be for now. “So… What do we do?”

Ponk took the stethoscope from around his neck and hung it up on the hook on the back of his door. “That’s up to you, Bad. But, for now you need to get out. We closed hours ago; you were an exception because I was worried about his health if he was in the nether.”

Bad and Skeppy said their thanks, with Skeppy slipping Ponk an extra couple diamonds on the way out for his troubles. 

Bad carried the baby all the way home, making sure to keep him entertained and happy.

When they went past the bamboo forest, the baby started squealing loudly, making both of the men flinch.

Bad looked over, and saw what caught the kid’s attention. “Pandas? You like them?”

The baby squealed in response, stretching it’s small chubby arms towards the black and white bears.

Skeppy pulled his sword out, and exchanged a glance with Bad before they started towards the forest. 

Bad refused to get within ten feet of the bears, much to the baby’s dismay. Skeppy stood just in front of them, his sword at the ready in case the pandas got too close. 

When the baby realized they wouldn’t get too close to the animals, he started to cry.

And god, did he cry.

He cried loudly, and wetly, from the moment they left and continued when they got home. 

Even when Bad tried to feed him mashed potatoes, he cried.

When Skeppy tried to get him to drink some milk, he cried.

When Bad tried rocking him to sleep, he cried.

The two men were really starting to get worried as the hour ticked by. A child wasn’t supposed to cry this long. 

“Hey, pandas?” Bad finally tried, noticing how the baby got significantly quieter. “Pandas? You like that?”

The baby stared up at him, his eyes glassy and wet, and his face red, but a look of awe painted across it all the same. 

“Do you like that name?” Bad cooed, shifting so that he could hand the baby a finger.

“Pandas? That’s not a good name for a baby,” Skeppy interjected as the baby grabbed onto Bad’s finger.

“Well, what do you suggest, Mr. Know-It-All?” Bad replied sarcastically, looking down at the diamond man.

“Sapnap. It’s pandas backwards.”

“Oh, like that’s much better,” Bad replied, before his finger caught fire. “Ahh!” 

He yanked his hand away, watching in stunned silence as the fire stayed on the baby’s hand, and his face screwed up. “Skeppy! Water!”

Skeppy passed him a glass of water, and Bad immediately poured it on the baby’s hand, which consequently got it on his chest as well. Which then got the baby crying. Again.

Bad sighed, and started towards the chests to search for something to wrap the baby in.

“Um, Bad?” Skeppy started, hesitating for a moment. 

“Yeah, Skep?”

“Ponk said it might not be human. What if- What if that fire was it?”

Bad stilled for a moment before he grabbed a blanket out of the chest. “Just call him a ‘he’, it’s obvious we aren’t getting rid of him. And, you’re probably right. That would explain the lack of burn marks.” He carefully sat down and removed the baby’s shirt before wrapping him in the blanket and holding him close again.

“So, does that mean we get to name him?”

Bad looked down at the human, who now stared up at him with curious eyes. “Yeah. Welcome to the family, Sapnap.”

The baby smiled and giggled up at his new father, holding up a hand with a small ball of flame in it.

Skeppy grinned up at the two, watching Bad’s face shift from loving to concerned and back again. 

This was going to take some getting used to.

\+ + +

A few years later, and Sapnap was a toddler. He was just as terrible as they expected. 

Bad was scared to turn his back half the time, for fear that Sapnap would have burnt the nearest object.

Sapnap’s parents constant watch didn’t stop him though. If anything, it encouraged him. He may have been only three, but he found it hilarious when he set a bit of his blanket on fire and Dad got all upset. 

It was easy to put out, and he never went too far. But the scolding from his father never stopped the little giggles afterwards.

Today was no different.

“Sapnap!” Bad cried out, stepping on the corner of his baby blanket, and then pouring a small cup of water on it. “We’ve talked about this, honey, c’mon. You know better.”

Sapnap looked down in shame, but they both knew this wouldn’t be the last time.

After a few moments of silence, the human looked up with his wide pleading eyes. “Up?”

Bad sighed, but smiled as he lifted the toddler up and balanced him on his hip. “Hey kiddo. You hungry?”

Sapnap nodded, and Bad started towards the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. “Is dinner almost ready?”

Skeppy glanced over his shoulder, and smiled when he saw the two. “Yeah, just give me a few seconds. Can you set the table?”

Bad nodded, before verbalizing his agreement shyly. He moved to sit Sapnap in his high chair before continuing to set the table.

Dinner wasn’t much of an interesting topic. They ate, Sapnap got messy, and Skeppy laughed for the first time in a while.

Bad had a feeling he was getting stressed at work again, so he suggested that Skeppy be the one to give Sapnap a bath tonight. 

Skeppy agreed, and he went to do that as Bad cleaned up dinner and packaged the leftovers.

When Bad heard how well the two were getting along, the laughs drifting from the slightly open door, he leaned against the wall for a moment. A smile graced his lips as he cherished this small minute in time.

\+ + +

“Hello.”

Sapnap looked up to see a boy his age with brown hair and different colored eyes looking back at him. He looked kinda funny, with white sunglasses resting on his nose.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” Sapnap questioned, before continuing to color the page on the table.

“They make me look cool,” the brunette replied, not moving from his place. 

“No, they don’t. You look like a nerd.”

A small laugh was heard from behind the other boy, and Sapnap turned to look once more. 

A slightly smaller kid stood behind the brunette, almost like she was hiding. Her face screwed up as she laughed, her green eyes almost hidden. Her hair was blonde and wavy, and fell just past her shoulders.

“I told you that you looked dumb,” she laughed, moving to sit across from Sapnap.

Sapnap laughed as the brunette huffed and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. He then moved to sit between the two, and leaned forward to pick a coloring book out of the pile on the center of the table.

“I’m George,” he spoke as he turned pages in the coloring book before finding one he liked.

“I’m Clay,” the girl added, following his lead.

“Isn’t Clay a boy's name?” Sapnap asked as he pushed the marker tub towards George so that they all could reach it.

“He is a boy,” George stated with finality in his tone, like there was no question to it. 

“Okay,” Sapnap replied, looking over at the picture George was coloring. “That’s the wrong color.”

Clay looked over as well, before reaching into the tub. “This one is green,” he said as he held up a green marker.

George stared at the paper for a moment. “Then what did I color the grass?”

“Yellow, dude,” Sapnap giggled, but it wasn’t in a mean way.

George picked up on that, as he too started giggling, and soon the whole trio was being hushed by the teacher.

They all shared smiles with each other, knowing that this wouldn’t be the first time, and knowing that they would be friends for a long time after that day.

\+ + +

“Go to your room!” Bad snapped, pointing towards said room as his face screwed up.

“Fuck you! I’m going to my room because _I_ want to! Not because you told me to!” Sapnap bellowed back, his voice breaking as he tried to sound intimidating.

He spun on his heel, his feet hitting the ground heavily as he practically ran to his room, trying to keep the tears away. The second he was through the door, he shut it and leaned backwards against it, trying not to break.

He didn’t do very well.

The second he let go, he felt it. It was in the red hot lava dripping down his face. It was in the way he felt the fire expel from his body. He felt it in the scream that left his throat raw. He felt it.

As he slid to the floor he cried and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

He shouldn’t be this upset. This wasn’t the first time Dad and he had argued. Hell, it wasn’t even the worst argument they’d had so far. But everything was getting too much.

The kids at school kept making fun of him. Every time his fire started and he couldn’t stop it. Every time he moved weirdly, or his voice cracked. Every time he did _anything._

Clay stopped talking to him after some dumb argument. He can’t even remember what it was about. Some dumb joke he made that didn’t land well, and it just escalated.

George didn’t talk to him as much either. He was the middle man, and he was always closer to Clay, so it only made sense that he drifted from Sapnap a little bit. It still hurt.

His grades kept slipping lower and lower. Bad was upset because he used to have such good grades, but now he’s failing all his classes and won’t give a reason.

It’s not that he wasn’t trying, he iwa. He’s trying so hard but everyone kept saying it’s not enough. They kept saying he’s not enough. 

Sapnap didn’t move for a long time. When he did, he didn’t go far. He slipped into the space between his nightstand and the wall, and grabbed his phone. 

He called Clay.

He didn’t answer the first time, or the second time. But he did answer the third time.

Sapnap apologized through thick tears and a croaky throat.

Clay accepted his apology. He helped him that night. He gave him advice, and told him how much he loved him.

Sapnap thought about that night a lot. He liked to joke that Clay saved his life, but even he didn’t know if he was joking.

\+ + +

“Watch your language, Quackity. You know my dad doesn’t like cursing,” Sapnap scolded as his boyfriends stood on his porch with him.

“Me?!” The teenager in question cried in disbelief. “Tell Karl that, he’s worse than I am!”

Karl just giggled, bringing one sweater paw up to cover his smile. 

Sapnap smiled at both of them softly before he opened the door.

“Dad? I’m home! I brought people over,” he called out, noticing the smell of fresh baked muffins.

“Kitchen!” Bad called back, his voice fond.

When the trio arrived, it wasn't the disaster they expected. Instead, the kitchen was relatively clean. A few dishes out of place, and maybe a bit more muffin mix than there should be on the counter, but otherwise it looked fine.

Skeppy sat on the counter, oven mitts say next to him. Bad was leaning on his arms on the bar that was placed in the middle of the kitchen, before turning to greet the boys. 

“Hello! I’m Sapnap’s dad, but you can call me Bad. That’s Skeppy.”

Skeppy smiled as well, waving awkwardly.

“Hello, Dad,” Quackity grinned. “I’m Quackity, that’s Karl, and this,” at this point he wrapped an arm around Sapnap’s neck, pulling him down and closer to his own head, “is Sapnap.”

Sapnap struggled with him half heartedly for a moment, finally getting released after a few minutes and a hidden kiss on the head.

“Hello, Mr. Bad and Mr. Skeppy. I hope you’re doing well,” Karl grinned.

“Suck up,” Quackity coughed into his hand, laughing when Karl shoved his shoulder, hard.

“I am doing well, thank you, Karl. It’s a pleasure to meet you all, including my own son,” at this Bad raised an eyebrow at Quackity, chuckling to himself.

“Ditto,” Skeppy spoke up, moving as the timer went off. He quickly shut it off, and moved to get the muffins out of the oven and set them on the stove.

As Bad and Skeppy were preoccupied checking the muffins to make sure they were cooked, Quackity nudged Sapnap.

“Now or never,” Quackity mumbled, ignoring Karl’s disapproving glare.

Sapnap took a deep breath, before clapping his hands softly just once. “Dads?”

Bad and Skeppy looked at him before glancing back at each other. The two looked back at their son, one with eyes noticeably misty.

“The- are you alright?” Sapnap directed at the diamond man, who’s eyes were tearing up.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved off, wiping his eyes with his hands before looking back up. “Go on, don’t mind me. Just- it’s the first time you’ve called me Dad.”

Sapnap buffered for a second. He tried remembering when he had before, because he was sure he had but- not in front of him. It was always at school, or behind his back. Oh.

“Yeah? You’re my dad. Sorry it took me so long; I was worried how you’d react.” 

Skeppy wiped his eyes again, feeling Bad’s large hand rest on his shoulder. “No, you had something to say. I’m not gonna ruin that by crying about something this dumb.” He chuckled to himself and waved at Sapnap before resting his hand on the one on his shoulder.

Sapnap wanted to say more, but he knew he oughta just get on with it. 

“Well, um, these are my boyfriends.”

“Oh, who is it?” Bad smiled at them all, his presence overwhelmingly welcoming.

“Uh- both. I’m dating both Karl and Quackity,” Sapnap said, doing his best not to mumble and to make it clear what he meant.

“Oh!” Bad’s eyes widened in surprise before he smiled once more. “Congrats! Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us, Sapnap.”

Skeppy stayed indifferent, but with a smile on his face as well. He kind of already knew.

Karl and Quackity wrapped Sapnap’s shaking hands in their own, and said their thanks before dragging Sapnap to his room.

They knew the way from past trips to his house, but those were all when Bad and Skeppy weren’t home.

“Leave the door open!” Bad called out, hearing the disgruntled groans that came with and laughing.

He glanced down at Skeppy, and grinned. “Let’s try those muffins.”

\+ + +

“Dad- Dad, c’mon, it isn’t that big of a deal,” Sapnap tried consoling his father, how was wrapped awkwardly in his arms as he sat on the ground and crying.

“My baby is all grown up,” Bad sniffled, his chin resting on Sapnap’s shoulder. “I remember when you were just a tiny thing, all bundled up in my arms and setting me on fire.”

Sapnap glanced at Skeppy, mentally begging for help. “Yeah… But Dad, I’ve got to go soon. I’m gonna be late.”

Bad finally let him go, gripping his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “Be safe, okay Sapnap?”

“Yeah, Dad, of course,” Sapnap smiled, his own tears welling up now. 

“And in all the ways you’re supposed to be! Not just seatbelts and all, make sure you’re pract-”

“Dad!” Sapnap spit harshly, his face turning red and fire coming from the tips of his ears. “I’ll be safe, promise.”

Bad smiled shakily, pulling him close for one more hug. “Okay…”

When Bad released him, Sapnap immediately went to hug Skeppy just as hard. 

“Make sure he doesn’t miss me too much, okay, Dad?” He mumbled into his shoulder, his voice almost indistinguishable. 

Skeppy clutched him as hard as he could. “Promise.”

When the goodbyes were finished, and the tears were (mostly) dried, Sapnap got in his car.

He stared at the steering wheel for a minute, before glancing in the rear view mirror. Quackity’s eyes met his own, and he gave a thumbs up to Sapnap. He then glanced at the passenger seat, and saw Karl fiddling with the aux, trying to get his phone connected.

Sapnap let out a watery chuckle, and started the car.

It was tough leaving his home behind, but sometimes you needed to in order to move forward.

And god, was he moving forward.

He pulled up the directions to Kinoko College, and started following the GPS’s instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> i spend three straight hours writing this when i should be finishing my actual fic lmao
> 
> anyways, drop a kudos/bookmark/comment if u enjoyed!! no pressure tho <3
> 
> dont forget to drink water, and eat something
> 
> xoxo venom


End file.
